<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The issue with Kiibo by I_d_e_k1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151954">The issue with Kiibo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_d_e_k1/pseuds/I_d_e_k1'>I_d_e_k1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, K1-b0 needs a hug, M/M, Shuichi wants to be a good friend, This definitely isn't because this is my comfort ship, i love these two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_d_e_k1/pseuds/I_d_e_k1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with our favorite robot. Shuichi eventually catches on.. but is he to late to help..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going with the idea that the survivors of V3 rebuilt Kiibo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Kiibo sat in his room on the floor. It had been a long day. Everyone was exhausted. Even Kiibo. However, Kiibo didn't sleep like normal people, he had to enter "Sleep mode". In order to do that, he pretty much had to power himself off properly. Meaning he had to fully power off in order to charge. However when he got back to his room, moving any further was out of the question. He had been sitting at 1% the entire night because if he moved, he'd go down to 0%, which had never happened, and he didn't want to know what happened when his battery died. So rather than tell someone his battery was almost dead, he chose to lay on the floor of his room, unable to move through fear of a dead battery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi always came to wake Kiibo up, and if he didn't answer, he normally just let himself in. So when Shuichi came to the door as usual and got no response, he opened the door as he usually did. When he saw nobody in the bed, he glanced around before looking at the floor with a blink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Kiibo's pov} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um.. Kiibo?" Shuichi asked. Great. I had hoped he wouldn't have to see me like this. "Are you okay?" He asked. I contemplated for a while how I was supposed to explain my battery situation. "Do you need some help?" He said with a giggle. That giggle seemed to warm up the room a bit. I moved my hand a tiny bit to form a thumbs up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi walked over and knelt down beside me. He scanned me over while I just sat there motionless. "Can you talk?" He asked. I guess my silence was a good enough answer for him because a few seconds later he asked me another question. "Are you not charged?" I guess he'd caught on to my sleeping patterns after a while. Once again, I moved my hand to give a thumbs up. Shuichi sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You should've told me, I could've powered you off and carried you to bed yesterday…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>that made me feel bad, but Shuichi clearly didn't intend that since he still had a smile on his face. He moved towards my head and pushed me up into a sitting position, holding me up just enough to hit my power button in my back panel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> My previously glowing eyes dim and close as I fall into a deep sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> {Shuichi's pov} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiibo never was great at taking care of himself, but I figured he'd at least do it better than this. Oh well, it gives me the chance to take a day off with the excuse that I have to care for Kiibo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I lift the, surprisingly light, boy into my arms and plop him onto the bed. I then sit down and pull his head onto my lap. My fingers intertwined with the silver-gray strands of thin metal that made up his hair. For what it was made of, it sure was soft.. Kiibo entering sleep mode was almost like a normal person except I'm not sure he can dream. He's also aware of the fact he falls asleep most of the time, so there's a difference, other than that, he's basically just A sleeping boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I played with Kiibo's hair gently, I could feel myself slowly falling asleep. But I stayed awake just long enough to write a note to the others once they came looking for us. We each had a pad of paper and a pen in our drawers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wrote the note, folded it, wrote "to:everyone" on the front and allowed myself to fall asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> {Maki's Pov} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I waited with Himiko for Kiibo and Shuchi, I grew a bit impatient. "Where are those two?" I asked towards no one in particular, but Himiko answered anyway. "Nyeh? Probably still sleeping.. yesterday sure was tiring.." she said with a yawn. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well then let's go wake them up." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Himiko groaned but followed me as I walked toward the boys' rooms. "You check Shuichi's room, I'll check Kiibo's," and with that we split off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walked over toward Kiibo's door and knocked. No answer. Probably still in sleep mode. I knocked again. Normally he woke up like any other person, but still nothing. I go to jostle the doorknob a bit, but the door just swings open, causing me to almost fall forward. The door was unlocked. I thought 'maybe Kiibo forgot to lock it?' But when I finally got on my feet again, I saw something else. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two we were looking for were right here. In the same room. In the same bed. I smile slightly and sigh. I start walking over when a note catches my eye. The handwriting was neat and precise and it was folded perfectly in half. Shuichi must've left it for us to find. I step out for a moment, only to see Himiko walking towards me. "Mmm.. I couldn't find him," she said. "I found them both, don't worry." I said. I knew Himiko had questions, she just didn't have the energy to ask. I unfold the letter as Himiko stops beside me to read it. It read: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dear Himiko and Maki, I'm taking care of Kiibo for the day, he didn't sleep last night so I'm making sure he fully charges. From, Shuichi" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maki and Himiko look at eachother, then into the room at the sleeping boys, then at the note, and finally back at each other. Without knowing what else to do, they just shrugged and left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> {Kiibo's pov} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Several hours after I had fallen asleep, I could feel my eyes slowly begin glowing their regular teal color. My eyes opened as I looked around. I already felt much better than before. When checking my battery, it was almost at 100%. I was about to sit up until I saw Shuichi. The boy was practically attached to me, gripping my arm as if he should let go he'd simply cease to exist. He was still wearing his normal clothes from that morning. His hair was a disaster yet he still managed to look cute. Despite the fact my battery was charged, I still felt.. off. It was probably nothing. Oh well, it was dark and Shuichi was asleep, so I guess I better just let him sleep. I powered off for the time being and waited for my internal clock to say it was morning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Shuichi's pov} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the morning I slowly opened my eyes and shifted slightly. I look up at Kiibo. He seemed physically fine.. but his facial expression was so.. strange.. normally he just had a blank expression while in sleep mode. But his expression was more like that of a child having a nightmare. It had been proven a while ago that Kiibo can't move or speak while in sleep mode, so what was going on in that brain of his..? Something even weirder happened after that. Kiibo's entire body started shivering. Not from the cold, as a matter of fact, his body was pretty warm. More so.. from fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought he couldn't move in sleep mode?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can he dream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And if so, does that mean he can have nightmares?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Could he have had night terrors and just never told anyone? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questions raced through my mind, but I knew one thing I had to do to figure this out. I struggled to push Kiibo up so I could reach his back panel. I opened it, and with the flick of a switch, Kiibo's sleep mode was interrupted. It took a few seconds for him to reboot, but when he did, he was practically on the verge of fainting. Now, he didn't technically have to breathe, but he was hyperventilating like any other person would. His metallic hands gripped at his chest for dear life, he looked like someone had just woken him up from the worst nightmare of his life. "Wh-woah! Kiibo!" I said, unsure what to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiibo (despite not having skin) seemed as pale as a ghost. Hell, he looked like he'd SEEN a ghost. I was trying to figure out what to do when I placed my hand on his shoulder. I immediately ripped my hand from his metallic body. "Y-you're burning up!" I exclaim. After a while Kiibo catches his breath (despite not breathing).</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He managed to calm himself down. I breathed a sigh. "What happened there?" I ask. He turned his head toward me. "I-I.. c-ouldn't move- I just… I thought.. body y-our.. dead.." Kiibo managed to get out. He had some trouble with words when something was wrong. But with the words he got out, I understood what he meant. "Kiibo.. it's okay, I'm here, I'm alive, you're okay, everything is okay.." I tried to reassure him, but I think he could sense my worry because he quickly tried to mask his panic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"right.. of course.. Sor-ry, I just-..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I cut him off. "It's okay, don't apologize.." god I wish he'd care for himself better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiibo forced his face into a smile which was almost convincing enough to be real. Almost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "How long has this been happening." My voice was drained of most concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was serious. Kiibo blinked at the sudden change of tone. "I- wha-at?" He asked, confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long have you had night terrors?" I asked again. </em>
  <em>My eyebrows flattened over my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiibo forced a giggle. "Oh, that, yeah, I can dream basically every night, every once in a while I'll have a nightmare!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said it like it was just that simple. I place a grip on his burning face and turn him to face me. "K1-B0." That got a shaky inhale from him. Normally I'd just call him Kiibo. "How often is "every once in a while"?" I stare at him, eyes stern as can be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked away, breaking eye contact, and mumbling something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What was that-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Almost every night, okay!?" We sat in silence for a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost every night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost every night, Kiibo endured these nightmares. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost every night, he had to sit there, completely powerless until morning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost every night, he had no one there to hell him through the fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he never told me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't tell me about him practically hyperventilating almost every night </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Didn't tell me about the fact that he is completely powerless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Didn't tell me that he has no way to vent all of his bottled up emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn't tell me about the nightmares almost every night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I'm sorry"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiibo and Shuichi spend some time alone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't as good as the first chapter in my opinion, but I felt the need to update it, ch.3 coming soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was silent for a while. Neither of them had the words to say anything. Eventually, Kiibo speaks up again. "I-'m sorry… that I didn'-t tell you…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi just sighed. He pried his newly burnt hands off of Kiibo's face, and the worry returned to his face and eyes. "Kiibo.." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he was interrupted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry, I'm sor-ry.. I-'m sor- sor-ry…" Kiibo repeated, holding his eyes closed out of shame. If Kiibo could cry, He'd probably be sobbing on Shuichi's shoulder by now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, hey hey hey hey… it's okay.." he tried to assure him. His palms had gone numb by now as he placed them on Kiibo's arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a while, Kiibo's burning skin slowly returned to regular heat. Shuichi supposed his body temperature didn't have the chance to go back down after waking up because of the stress. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo didn't move from his position, gripping onto Shuichi's shirt for dear life. Shuichi gently stroked Kiibo's hair, the boy eventually calming down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{Kiibo's pov}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>god, that was embarrassing.. I can't cry, but I could seem like it. Once I calmed down, I couldn't seem to make eye contact with him. I was too ashamed. It was an overreaction on my part, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey.. what do you say we go talk to the others?" Shuichi asked. I didn't particularly want them to see me right now, but I knew they probably missed me.. right? I pushed that though out of my head. Of course they missed me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Y-ea-h.. that-'d b-be nic-ce" I forced out. I couldn't leave them hanging. I just had to pull myself together so they didn't hear my voice like this and get worried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi smiled, but he seemed worried still. I unplugged myself and stood up. "I don't really have to get dressed, so.. I guess I'll wait here?" Shuichi nods and heads into the bathroom. I wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Many days later]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The four had hung out for a while. Maki seemed happy Kiibo was okay, Himiko seemed tired, Shuichi kept a close eye on him, Kiibo just tried to enjoy himself. It had been a few days since then. Not much had changed except that Shuichi tended to stay in Kiibo's room, likely in case he had another nightmare. Kiibo didn't have nightmares as often this way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One night, in the middle of the night, Kiibo shot awake. He was shaking but tried to keep quiet. He let out a quiet sigh and unplugged himself. Kiibo got up and left the room, deciding he'd go on a short walk and come back before Shuichi realized he was gone. Atleast, that was the plan. That was until a familiar voice called his name from behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kii..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo spun around. "Shui-chi, why 're you u-p?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy walked over. "You're voice.. what's wrong..?" Shuichi asked, avoiding Kiibo's question. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No-thin-g," Kiibo said, turning around and continuing his walk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi followed suit. "What's your charge..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo hadn't checked, but he certainly wasn't going to make Shuichi more worried by checking. So he just said "75%."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi was still worried, but Kiibo kept walking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Was it another nightmare..?" Shuichi asked, getting nothing but silence from Kiibo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So.. that's a yes…" he sighs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They walked in silence for a while. Despite the silence, outside seemed like the loudest thing on the planet. Crickets chirped non-stop, wind shook trees gently, yet enough for them to make noise. The clack of Kiibo's feet and Shuichi's on the slightly damp concrete only added to the sound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The air could practically be cut like butter, but it was almost peaceful. They both stopped atop a tall hill. It wasn't too tall, but it was tall enough for someone to get some serious injuries if they fell, so they stayed away from the edge. Both of them sat down on the grass and gazed at the sky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because of how busy their neighborhood usually was, they never got to do stuff like this through fear of Kiibo being seen. But up here in the middle of the suburbs, atop a hill in the middle of the night, it was calming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sho-uld go b-back." Kiibo said suddenly, getting a sudden neck jerk to face him from Shuichi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wh- what do you mean?!" Shuichi said, confused. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It-'ll get cold-d soon. Y-you don't ha-ave a jac-ket on." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi sighs. "I won't leave without you. We're going home together, alright? I promise." That was a promise Shuichi thought he could keep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo pulled his knees to his chest. "It doesn't feel like home.." he mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo sighs. "It does--n't feel lik-e a home. It feels lik-k-ke a h-house. A house with n-othing but hollow feelings in it. It isn't home-me-me.." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi sighs. "It is to me.. do you know why..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-I don't know.. bec-c-ause you're used to it? Because y-y-ou enjoy the peace of the sub-b-b-burbs?" Kiibo guessed and looked away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because of you." Shuichi stated, getting a jolt out of the robot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"M-me..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi and Kiibo have a short talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo stared at Shuichi for a while, unsure what to say. Eventually, he managed to speak. "M-me..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi nods. "Yeah.. I don't know why.. with everyone else, even Maki and Himiko, I'm anxious. It's not near the surface, but in the back of my mind there's just something that slips its way into my mind.. but with you…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He paused for a second, then continued. "With you.. it's like whatever causes that anxiety suddenly disappears. It's like you block it out completely.. and I don't know why…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo didn't know how to respond, although he spoke anyway. "Shuichi.. I don't know how.. but.. I feel like…. I get it"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy moved his hand to be placed on top of Shuichi's, getting a light blush on his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hate to admit it.. but I… sometimes feel like… I shouldn't have come back.. like I was meant to stay dead.." Kiibo looked away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi was about to speak up, but Kiibo's other hand went up to signal for him not to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know what you're going to say, but just.. hold on.." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi sighed and motioned for Kiibo to continue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But with you.. I remember why I came back. I remember how much I'd regret seeing you cry over my death a second time.. and more than anything.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo paused, before finishing. "I feel like I have something I can live for.. something that not only makes me feel like I have to live.. but makes me want to live.. as long as I can.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"With you.." Kiibo began</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi continued "I feel…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Home"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They said the last part in unison.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For what seemed like an eternity, they gazed into eachothers eyes, interlocking their fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The silence was broken by Kiibo's giggling, which soon escalated into laughter. Shuichi was confused, but after a bit he began laughing along. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, they were just two boys, laughing atop a hill in the middle of the night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They laughed for a while before Shuichi had to stop to breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo eventually stopped as well, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their hands still linked, they leaned back on the hill, gazing at the sky. It wasn't clear, but it was still peaceful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo always had an interest in the stars, not as much as Kaito did of course, but enough for him to always look at them when he got the chance. He'd try to match constellations He'd read about with the ones he saw in the sky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi mostly just enjoys the silence. It wasn't deafening silence, and it wasn't total silence either, but he still enjoyed it. Couple that with the fact that he was with Kiibo, and Shuichi was at peace for the first time in what felt like a millennia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dead silence didn't last long, and neither did the peace. It happened so suddenly. One second it was blissfully quiet, the next, he heard the sound of Kiibo powering off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{Shuichi's pov}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I heard the whir fade out slowly, my heart dropped in my chest</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sat up and looked over toward him, only to see his eyes shut and his body unmoving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was confused. "Kiibo..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No answer. I shook him a bit. Nothing. Opening his eye-lid slightly revealed that his teal eyes had powered off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I blink. Did he get tired or something? But he said his battery was fine.. for a moment I thought he might've lied about his battery, but he knew how risky that was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But.. it wasn't entirely out of character for him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The thought plagued my mind before I eventually caved and checked. On his left wrist, the wrist connected to the hand Shuichi was holding, had a small panel where you could check vitals like battery, "heart" rate(Not an actual heart but close enough), etc.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ran my hand down his wrist eventually reaching the panel. Just by tapping it, it opened. That's when I backed up in sheer shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo's battery was at 0%.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>